Superpowers United
by VampireQueen21
Summary: Starts during ‘Empty Places’ when Buffy is being kicked out. Instead of just leaving the house she leaves the state and goes to Smallville. There she finds a whole new set of interesting characters, but what happens when her “friends” from Sunnydale show
1. Prologue

Title: Superpowers United

Author: Dez/Jezebel Jinx/VampireQueen21

Rating: Mature (possible Adult later on)

Couple: Buffy/Clark, strong Buffy/Lex and Chloe/Buffy friendship, and Chloe/Lex

Summary: Starts during 'Empty Places' when Buffy is being kicked out. Instead of just leaving the house she leaves the state and goes to Smallville. There she finds a whole new set of interesting characters, but what happens when her "friends" from Sunnydale show up saying they need her help?

Disclaimer: I own nothing, although it would be nice to own the Jonathan, Clark, and Lex for a while, but alas they aren't mine.

Notes: Angel and Cordy are there, Cordy is not, nor has been a higher being, she still gets visions however. Angel is with Cordy :yuck, Angelus thoughts will be in , and most (not all) of the Scoobies I will be bashed, along with Angel and Cordy.

Posting Schedule: This fic is going to be slow with the updates, sorry, but I have a lot of things going on in RL so I won't have time to write/post a lot maybe once or twice a month. So please be somewhat patient with me.

Also I haven't seen all of Smallville, I've seen Season 1, most of 2 and some of 4 but not season 3, so if I get something wrong let me know and I'll try to fix it when I post the next time.

**Prologue**

_April; 2003_

Buffy cautiously walks to deserted streets of Sunnydale, the place she's considered her home for seven years, but then again she doesn't really have a home any longer does she? No, her "family" and "friends" kicked her out, she knows it was a mistake to go into the vineyard the first time, she'll admit that, they weren't prepared then. But everything was screaming inside her that there was something of hers that was being hidden there.

When she suggested she and the rest go back to the vineyard to get what she knew was there no one would stand behind her. Angel, the man she considered her soulmate for so long didn't believe anything was there except another opportunity to get killed, Cordy, vision girl and Angel's new squeeze, that hurt her a lot when she saw them together, agreed of course with Angel. Buffy knew the Potentials wouldn't be behind her, they didn't know a good plan even it bit them on the ass, at the very least she thought Giles would have supported her instincts, but again he let her down.

Giles stood there near the fireplace with his British nose stuck up in the air saying she was chasing windmills. Wasn't he the one that told her she had to be a General, she had to be a leader, then when she did he slapped her down, can he say backward logic. He wants her to be in charge but then he says she was being too hard on the girls, couldn't he make up his friggin' mind?

Buffy's footsteps become angry as she continues down the streets on her way to the Mansion, Angel still kept it furnished and heated in case he ever needed it again. Well, since he and Cordelia have been staying at her house, the house they kicked her out of, he hasn't needed the large structure.

She pulls her travel bag, the same bag she used the last time she was kicked out of her home, up higher on her shoulder. Buffy was lucky none of the girls slept in her room, that was the one thing she demanded, the damn Potentials shared her home, but she wouldn't let them share her room. There had to be something that was just her own, something she didn't have to share with anybody.

In one of her bags she has a couple pairs of clothes, a pair of tennis shoes, her toiletries, a carrying case full of CD's, her CD player, a book she hasn't read yet, her diaries, which she wasn't about to leave behind where anyone could read them and about $10,000. In the second bag, that she carried at her side, contained her prized weapons, a sword, Mr. Pointy, some daggers, and her crossbow, and over $50,000. As much as the others would like to think she was an idiot she wasn't, when she saw the town was clearing out she made a stop by the bank. The establishment was picked pretty clean, but she managed to scrounge up close to $70,000 in large bills that was in the safe, which was pretty good in her book.

Before she was thrown out she was going to tell the others about the money she, well stole, there really wasn't any other word for it, after they returned from the vineyard for the second time. However kicking her out tended to bring out the selfish side in her, screw em' they ate her food, used her electricity, her water, and didn't do a bit of the housecleaning. Have them find their own way to survive on no money.

Arriving at the Mansion she tosses her bags at the edge of the couch, the place surprisingly warm and inviting, she wouldn't even need to build a fire it was so toasty. Tired she falls to the large couch exhausted from the last few days, she wonders what will happen when Spike returns to find her gone, that's one person that wouldn't be happy with her treatment that's for sure. Tucking a pillow underneath her head she lies back and dozes off thinking of what's going to come next.

TBC


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

_Summers Household_

The house is in chaos, everyone talking at once not listening to what the other is saying, Faith rolls her eyes watching the once structured and fairly disciplined home fall apart. It's only been an hour since they kicked Buffy out, she wasn't afraid to admit that Buffy is what held this house together. Faith was one of the select few that didn't want B to leave, she told her sister slayer as much when she followed her up to her room.

Buffy had given her a sad smile, telling Faith that she didn't blame her for being thrown out, with the way she had been cut off from everyone else it didn't come as a complete shock. Before B left she gave Faith her cell phone number, in case she needed help with anything, it was nice to know that Buffy wasn't just leaving her high and dry.

Even gave her a few thousand dollars for when they all left Sunnydale, Buffy told her it was hers to do with what she wanted, she could tell the others or not. It was the plan after the First was defeated, for everyone to leave Sunnydale, too many memories that caused each and everyone of them pain; they wanted to start anew in a different town that wasn't built on a Hellmouth. Next B gave her the combination to a safe behind the painting above the mantel, 10-27-55, Joyce's birthday, Buffy proceeded to tell her that there was some more money there, not much but enough to begin a new life, and some things for Dawn.

Faith promised to give the items behind the safe to Dawn and make sure she was taken care of. After debating with herself the whole time Buffy was packing, she finally asked her the question of where she was going to go? B just grinned at her saying somewhere other than here; she hoisted up her two bags in her arms, gave Faith a kiss on the cheek and left the Summers home.

The constant yelling and interrupting was quickly getting on the brunette's nerves. Not being able to take it anymore she pushes off from the wall yelling to everyone "ALL RIGHT!" Silence instantly follows her outburst. "Now, all of you are going to shut up. I am not as nice as Buffy was, I would have kicked all your asses out way before now." Kennedy stands to talk back to Faith but she is shot down immediately. "You open your mouth I will kick your teeth in understand?" Her voice cold and leaves no doubt that she will do what she threatens.

"Faith you have no right to talk to anyway that way." Giles reprimands. He knows the younger Slayer has grown close to Buffy since arriving in Sunnydale and is upset over their treatment of Buffy but still that's no excuse for speaking to them in that manner.

"Shove it Giles. God dammit you people are so stupid. You kick out the one person that has never turned her back on any of you. No matter what any of you," She glares at the Scoobies, "have done in your past or even your present has she held it against you. Buffy opened her home to everyone of us, if it had been me…I wouldn't, no chance in Hell." A motorcycle engine stops in front of the home; Spike and Andrew are back from their mission.

Within seconds the front door is opened and Spike ambles in with Andrew trailing behind him talking about some onion thing. Spike's obvious irritation at the annoying bad-guy turned semi-good guy was written all over his face.

"Hey everyone we're back." Andrew picks up a bowl of stale chips and begins to munch on them. "Well, we were successful in our mission, we rode on the back of Spike's hog, that was fun. And I really need to urinate." He glances around the room and quickly leaves rushing upstairs.

"He's a breath of fresh air isn't he? Thank God I don't breathe. So where's Buffy, I got some information for her?" He sends a glaring look toward Captain Forehead, Spike can't help but want to dust the bastard, and although the feeling is nothing new to him it's more so now.

When Angel first showed up with Faith and Cordelia he saw how Buffy's face lit up, happy that her 'soulmate' was here to help her. But quickly her heart was shattered by the Poofter and Queen Snob, he had his arm wrapped around her waist holding her close to his body. And Cordelia had no problem rubbing it in Buffy's face that she had Angel now, even went so far as to tell the blonde Slayer that Angel can make love to her since his soul was made permanent a year ago.

Spike had to give the Slayer credit though she straightened her spine and came back with a come back that would make any man's ego bruise. Blondie told Cordelia in the snarkiest tone that Cordy could have him, after having had sex with him (Spike) and having the pleasure last for hours, instead of seconds, she wouldn't dream of going back to the second best vampire. Spike's laugh was loud and joyous after hearing Buffy tell off the Poof and at the same time getting in a dig that she fucked his Childe.

"Well," Red steps forward ringing her hands together nervously, after all he was chip-less now and he could kill her if he chose too. "We all got together and ah, Buffy decided, that umm, she needed to take a break…a little breather. So she decided it might be best for her to cool off and spend some time away."

Skepticism radiates from his face, "Uh-ah, so Buffy took a break right in the middle of the Apocalypse and it was her decision." Spike puts his hands on his waist glaring down at Willow.

"They kicked her out, can you believe that?" Faith shakes her head standing separate from the group.

"You ungrateful traitorous lot. Who do you think you are treating her that way?"

"We're her friends Spike, we did this because Buffy needed to cool down she was out of control." Xander tells the bleached blonde vamp.

"You weren't here vampire," Kennedy stands up wanting to rumble. "Buffy's crazy, I wouldn't be surprised if she lead us into the vineyard the first time on purpose just to pick some of us off." Willow tries to stop her from continuing but the rebellious potential shakes her lover off. "Now that Buffy's gone we can actually get some say in how we go about this. I say good riddance."

The only sound that can be heard is Spike growling at Kennedy, immediately the lights went out and the once silent house is a mass of chaos yet again. Girls were screaming and crying, Rupert was doing his best to calm everyone down, Cordelia was huddling in Angel's shirt whimpering like a baby and no one but Faith noticed Spike slip out through the front door quietly.

Buffy had been lying on the couch when the power outage happened, glancing up at the ceiling she shook her head and makes her way out to the side of the Mansion where she knew there was a pile of firewood. While she gathered wood she began to think about how she would get passed Caleb once she got to the vineyard.

As she stood, armfuls of wood in her grasp her Slayer-sense goes off, vampire…but no danger. "Hello Spike." Buffy continued into the Mansion where she made her temporary home, "Come on in." She never turned around knowing he would follow her.

"Why am I not surprised you're here?" Spike mumbles entering the large building with Buffy. When he left the Summers home he stuck his nose in the air hoping for even a minute trace of her scent, luckily there was more than a little and he was easily able to track her down. "You do realize that now the powers gone out they are likely to come here."

"They won't tonight, they'll wait for morning. Walking around after dark would be like walking the gauntlet, they won't risk it." Buffy set down the firewood and began to build the fire.

"Yet they had no problem throwing you out in it. You should have seen them goin' nuts at the lights going out. Chicken's with their heads cut off if you ask me, Faith was calm though, gotta give the girl credit for that." Spike smirked while taking a cigarette out of an almost empty packet, stuck it into his mouth and lit it.

Her vampire friend tosses the lighter to her and watches as she lights the logs. "Faith's really grown up, I'm proud at how far she's come."

"Then what's with that somber tone I hear in your voice?" He shrugged off his trench coat taking the spot near Buffy who doesn't look up from the fire.

She granted him a half smile but continued her staring contest with the flames. "I'm proud of her, I really am, but it doesn't stop the sting of knowing they picked Faith over me." Buffy pressed her lips together, then finally looks Spike in the eye, tears were flooding her beautiful vibrant green eyes threatening to spill over.

Unable to stand that hurtful gaze he eased closer to her and wrapped a muscle encased arm over her shoulders pulling her to his side. The second he laid his cheek against her hair he felt droplets of her tears land on his chest and jeans. Buffy wasn't full out crying but she was letting go a little, enough where she could ease a few bits of hurt.

Spike and Buffy are so deeply embedded in their private moment they don't hear the quiet shuffling of someone entering the darkened Mansion. The two supernaturally enhanced beings don't notice till the intruder speaks. "Wow, I'm surprised I've never been in this place before, it's really big." The shuffler grinned at Buffy, "Hey kid."

TBC

A.N. Need a little input about what I want Buffy to do when she leaves Sunnydale and goes to Smallville. I'm having some difficulty deciding whether or not Buffy is going to be Lex's personal assistant or a Guidance Counselor. So tell me what you would like better Lex's assistant or counselor.Or ifneither of those appeal to you tell me what might.Thanks.


	3. Chapter 2

A.N. Sorry for the long wait and the shortness of this chapter, I'm starting to get back into the groove of writing this. Thank you everybody for your votes on what you would like Buffy to do once she gets to Smallville. She will be either Lex's Assistant or Lex's martial arts instructor…maybe even both. Hopefully the next chapter won't take this long to get out. Also, I have a few different ideas so the couples are up in the air at this point, Buffy could be with Clark, Lex, or Jason T. Enjoy.

**Chapter 2**

It takes Buffy only a moment to register who is standing in front her rubbing his hands together. "Doyle." The badly dressed demon smirks at the Slayer and her vampire friend, although he never would have guessed Spike would be the vampire by her side.

"Good to know you haven't forgotten me. So many hero's tend to forget the messengers." He holds open his arms and Buffy hurries into them. At first glance she was a little nervous that this could be the First impersonating her friend but the First would never open their arms for hug because it isn't corporeal.

"How could I forget you Doyle, you made living in LA that summer bearable. I'd have gone crazy if I didn't have a friend to talk to." She smiles up at him with warmth and admiration. Remembering Spike she turns to her friend and smirks at his confused expression. "Spike this is Doyle, he's been a friend of mine for almost five years."

"We've met. Last I heard mate you were dead." Narrowing his eyes. He trusts Buffy and knows she'd never go up to someone and hug him or her who is evil but unless he's a vampire he can't see this guy coming back from the dead.

Doyle nods, "For a while yea, but see seers, true seers, never really die. They come back periodically and when they die they gotta wait for when there's someone in need and they're re-born in a way." He explains. "That day I knew I'd die so I gave my powers to Cordelia, probably the largest mistake I've ever made, but Angel still needed a seer."

"Why did Angel need a seer in the first place? Couldn't he just go out every night like I do, that way you save the people that may not be important enough to get a vision sent for them, wouldn't that make sense?" Buffy questions, if Angel only goes out to save the people good enough to cause a vision then what about the other people they just get killed and turned, what kind of system is that?

"I just worked there Buffy. The Powers That Be send me places and I go do my job. Although that is a very question." Doyle tells her. "Now care to tell me why you're here as opposed to your home?" His Irish accent deepens, he knew her friends had kicked her out but didn't know the particulars.

Buffy breathes a sigh, "Let's sit down and I'll explain everything." She takes his hand and they sit on the couch where she tells him everything that has happened these last few months. When she's done explaining Doyle shakes his head.

"They kicked you out." He scoffs in disbelief. "They toss you out like you haven't done anything for them in seven years. And your Watcher, even if he doesn't agree with you his job is too stand by you no matter what. Did he not read the Watchers Manual?"

"There's a Watcher's Manual? I thought there was only the Slayer's Manual." She asks.

"No lass, Watcher's have rules too and that is one of the top five rules every Watcher needs to know." He scrubs his hands over his face. "So what are you going to do now?" He knows Buffy has been thinking about that since they said she had to leave.

"They want me gone, so that's what they're going to get." Her eyes harden and her jaw straightens. "I need to call a friend of mine he lives in Smallville, Kansas and he said if I ever needed anything I could call him. By the time they figure out that I'm not coming back I'll be long gone." No matter what she feels right now she couldn't leave Dawn unprotected.

"Spike, I'll need you to stay here, I need you to protect Dawn for me. Faith has already promised to keep an eye on her but she's going to have her hands full with everyone else. Please protect Dawn." She couldn't make herself turn her back on her little sister. Dawn is the most important person in her life and if anything happened to her she'd never forgive herself.

Doyle and Spike share a look; it didn't matter if Dawn isn't real Buffy still wants to protect her from the evil and various forces wanting to eat little Dawnie up. "Till the end of the world." Spike tells her, a reminder of their last conversation to look after her.

"I'll help too. Need to speak to Angel and Cordelia anyway, should be interesting." Doyle offers.

"Thank you both." Buffy breathes out thankful Dawn is going to be watched over by the two people she trusts more than anyone. "I better go make my phone call."

"Isn't it a little late darlin'?" Doyle questions. "Most people are asleep at this hour, and in Smallville it's going to be even later."

"He's up. Probably trying to figure out a way to get his father's shares of the business." She smirks grabbing her cell phone from her jacket and leaves the living room to the kitchen. The entire Mansion is completely dark; not even the moon is out to provide the littlest bit of light but her Slayer eyes are trained to work in the dark so she can see just fine.

She takes a deep breath and calls the number she knows by heart. Rings sound in her ear; Buffy leans against the dusty counter not caring if dirt got on her shirt. In seconds the other end is picked up and a sensual yet powerful voice answers. "Here's a voice I haven't heard from in a couple weeks. What can I do for you Buffy?"

"Hey, Lex. I need your help."

TBC


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Immediately she hears Lex sit up and lean forward on his desk where she's sure he is at this hour. "Anything just tell me." In LA she and Lex went out briefly, for a microsecond, they figured out quickly that they were best as friends. She was fifteen and he was seventeen, she had recently broke up with Pike, and he was on the rebound from a semi-serious relationship.

They hooked up her mother's art gallery and dated for a week till they mutually agreed to be friends instead, from then on they stayed in touch. Once in a while getting together when she still lived in LA but after Joyce moved them to Sunnydale they stopped seeing each other. Both continued their friendship over the phone but face to face visits ceased.

"Remember when I explained about me being the Slayer and the people who helped me here?" Four years ago she spilled the beans to Lex telling him she was the Slayer…or a Slayer since Faith was around. At first Lex thought she was a little nuts but soon he began to believe her.

"Yea, did something happen?" Concern comes through loud and clear, he hated that she risked her life night after night but there wasn't anything he could do about it.

Swallowing she tells him everything, from the incident at the vineyard to them kicking her out of her house. "They said they want me gone, so I was thinking of moving to Smallville. Start a new life there away from the Hellmouth and friends who don't trust me."

"I'll send the Luthor jet to Sunnydale right away, you're staying at the Mansion with me." Lex leaves no room for argument but Buffy tries anyway.

"No you don't have to do that Lex, really all I need is some help finding a job that isn't fast food or being a waitress. I did that in LA about five years ago for the summer and I hated it." The last thing she wants to do is take advantage of Lex and living in his home, using his jet would be taking advantage in her eyes.

Buffy can practically see Lex shake his head negatively at his desk. "You are staying with me. You're my best friend Buffy; I'm not about to let you live in some crappy motel. And I want to make sure you get here safely hence the jet being sent. Lastly don't worry about the job we'll discuss that when you get to Smallville."

"Are you sure Lex, because the last thing I want is to be an inconvenience to you." She tries one last time to get him to reconsider his offers.

"Positive. I'll see you in a few hours. Take care of yourself." Buffy gives Lex the address of the Mansion and they say their good-byes and hang up.

Buffy releases the breath she didn't know she'd been holding. In only a matter of hours she'd be away from this town and on her way to starting anew. Sliding the cell phone into her pants pocket she leaves the kitchen area and re-enters the living room where Spike and Doyle are spreading sleeping bags out on the living room floor.

"Where'd you guys find those?" She startles them stepping out of the shadows quietly. "Sorry." Buffy apologizes for spooking them.

"The seer here had them in his car, we'll take the floor luv you can take the couch." Spike had contemplated for only a brief moment taking one of the many bedrooms available but it has been years since anyone has occupied the Mansion. Dust, grime, and cobwebs would be everywhere, he wouldn't mind it if it were only on the walls or furniture he didn't plan on sleeping on but on the covers was a little too dirty for him.

Buffy takes the thin blanket she took from a closet when she first arrived and spreads it out on the couch. Slipping off her shoes she burrows under the blanket and uses her jacket for a pillow. "Doyle? How come you came to Sunnydale? Don't you have another 'case' you were assigned too last year?" Buffy asks curiously.

"I was but the PTB gave that case to someone else a week ago, they said I was needed here more. Even if they hadn't sent me I would have come. Friends is what you need right now lass." He squeezes her hand before taking his jacket and shoes off and diving into the sleeping bag.

"How'd it go with your friend Slayer?"

"Real well, he's sending the jet to come pick me up. I'll be leaving Sunnydale in a matter of hours." This is such a huge step, she can hardly believe she's leaving the place she's called home for seven years. "Am I doing the right thing?" She whispers needing reassurance.

"Bloody right you are. Once they realize how much they need you they are going to be crawling back, but since you'll be gone they'll have to bail themselves out. It'll be a good lesson for them." Spike tells her. "Not to mention it'll be good for you, they put far to much pressure on you to be perfect, this will give you the chance to be yourself and not worry about what other people think about."

"That's a good point." Buffy agrees easily. "I need a couple hours of sleep." She yawns. "In two hours I'll go to the vineyard get what Caleb has of mine and then I'm outta of here." Sighing she lets her eyes droop till they're tightly closed and within minutes she's sound asleep.

_Two Hours Later_

Buffy turns onto her back and stares up at the high ceiling of the Mansion. Spike and Doyle are still fast asleep on the floor. It is so nice to not have her friends questioning her judgement, when she said she was going back to the vineyard a part of her expected them to tell her not too. However when they didn't she breathed a sigh of relief, they trusted her decisions, it's pretty amazing having that.

With reluctance she leaves the comfort of the blanket, she puts her shoes back on and leaves the Mansion. It's still dark outside and it'd be that way for at least another two hours, she doesn't expect the fight with Caleb to be very long. Strong and confident footsteps sound along the otherwise silent street, she takes the long way to the vineyard so she doesn't have to pass her house. Last thing she wants is her "friends" seeing her walk by.

It takes a good twenty minutes to walk to the building, once there she stands back and watches for a few minutes. More Bringers were leaving then going in, now is the perfect time to attack. Steady and silently she enters the building coming up the stairs is a Bringer but once Buffy sees it she snaps its neck and tosses it down the stairs.

The Bringer lands with a loud thump effectively grabbing Caleb's attention. "So, I hear you've got something of mine?"

TBC


	5. Chapter 4

A.N. Short chapter I'm sorry, but hey it's something. Oh and I finally figured out what season of Smallville I'll be setting this in. It'll be the end of S4 when she arrives into Smallville and then go into S5.

**Chapter 4**

It took only ten minutes for her to make it passed Caleb and his woman-hating comments. She saw an opening in the floor and literally slid into the hole. Buffy tucked and rolled down a couple stairs before righting her body. The "room" was an underground cave, she couldn't see or feel anyone was in the cave with her but she felt power.

In a matter of moments she had the object of familiarity in her hands, much to her enemies displeasure. This was hers; Caleb was right on that matter. When she heard him speak to something beside him, Buffy could swear she heard the answering response. Faith and the other Potentials were in trouble.

She only had a split second to decide what to do, as she ran passed Caleb she cleanly sliced off his head with her new toy. Behind her she heard his body fall hard to the ground, the cave began to rumble but she didn't stop running, she had to get to the others.

Buffy felt her connection to Faith flare to life; she was a couple miles from here. Quickly she pumped her legs hurrying to where her sister Slayer was. An evil giggle sounded in her ear, 'Faith go boom'. Over and over again that sentence played in head. It only fueled her fire and made her run faster than she could ever remember doing.

Once she was close to where she felt Faith she could hear the screams from below, spotting an open hole she didn't stop to consider the consequences of jumping down she just leapt hoping there weren't hundreds of Turok-Han waiting for her.

Scared Potentials huddled in a group attempting to hold their own against four Uber vamps. "Hey!" That was all it took for them to begin an attack on her. With ease and precision she disposed of the now easy to kill Uber's. The weapon certainly came in handy in a situation like the one she faced.

"Get the wounded we're leaving." She'd get them to the house, than they were on their own. She took care of Caleb, which means the First shouldn't have a vessel to use anymore. In theory she supposed that were correct, but with evil, especially the First, she could bet It had a back up plan.

Buffy grabbed Faith and swung her up over her shoulder. She glanced at her watch as she jumped up out of the underground armory; the jet Lex sent should be arriving at the airport soon. If everything went according to plan she'd be able to drop off the injured, make sure Faith was inside safely, get to the Mansion, grab her stuff, say a quick heartfelt see ya later to Spike and Doyle and head to the airport.

The trip thankfully didn't take too long and was relatively quiet. There had been a howl but nothing that screamed danger to her senses. Once the group of scared girls, an unconscious Slayer and Buffy reached the familiar house on Revello Drive she eased Faith from around her shoulders.

"Kennedy take Faith inside." She didn't wait for the mouthy Potential to agree before she handed Faith gently to her. One by one she watched as the girls limped and dragged themselves into the house, Kennedy who took up the rear was the last to enter. When she turned to question Buffy the blond Slayer was gone.

Fifteen minutes later Buffy walked into the Mansion, Spike and Doyle were up; their sleeping bags folded up on the couch. "How long have you two been awake?"

"Since you left." Spike told her. "See you were successful. Are you alright?"

"I'm ok. Took care of Caleb, he certainly won't be bothering anyone again."

Doyle unable to contain his joy at having her back safe and sound he came up and hugged her tightly. It was then he smelled her clothes. "Why do you smell like smoke lass?"

"Ran into a small problem. Faith took some of the girls and it was a trap. Uber vamps were there, she got injured and wasn't awake when I got there. Took care of the Turok-Han, led the others back to my place and left before they realized I was going in." As painful has it was to leave them like that if she wanted to save what was left of her heart she had to.

Neither Doyle nor Spike asked how she knew where the others were, they understood enough about her abilities and her as a person to know she probably felt something. The phone in her back pocket rang, "Hello?"

A very stiff and professional voice sounded through the phone. "Ms. Summers? This is Ryan, Mr. Luthor's pilot, the jet is ready for you."

"Thank you. I should be at the airport in ten minutes." A great thing about a small town was that everything was close.

"Very well Ms. Summers, see you then." Both hung up.

With a sigh she turned to her two best friends. "That's my ride." She swallowed hard, it saddened her to be leaving but at the same time she couldn't say it didn't feel good. A weight had been lifted and she relished relaxing for as long as she could. Knowing her life though it wouldn't be all that long of a 'vacation'.

After a few minutes of heartfelt good-byes and promises to call when she got there and regularly after that she left with the two bags she left the house with. It took seven minutes exactly to run from the Mansion to the airport and another ten minutes before the jet took off toward Smallville.

Any doubts she had about this not being a good idea flew out the window as plane ascended. This was right for her and that was all that mattered in that moment.

TBC


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Spike watched as the private jet took off with Buffy rising higher and higher into the night. "Would have thought you'd have known better than to stalk her?"

He turned and saw Doyle. "Not stalking mate. Only making sure she got onto the plane safe and all that. Friends do that you know." Spike defended his actions. He wasn't stalking--really he wasn't. He followed her out of concern for her.

The second she left the Mansion he gave a flimsy excuse to that Doyle chap and hurried after the Slayer. Never knew what she would come up upon and be in the need of the Big Bad's help. Although she did have that fancy slicing and dicing gadget, didn't stop him from worrying about her.

"You think of her as more than a friend." Doyle pointed out.

"Hey, you may be some all powerful seer but don't be looking into my head."

Doyle chuckled. "That's not my power. Would make things a little easier. Besides even if that was my gift vampire's cast no reflection--your thoughts are your own. Doubt there's a telepath strong enough to read a vampire's thoughts." He mused quietly.

Once the plane was completely out of sight Spike and Doyle left the airport. "What do you say we break the news to the traitors?"

"Yea, let's get this over with." Doyle agreed.

_About 20 minutes earlier_

Giles looked up when he heard the door open to the Summers' home. Beaten and bloody the Slayer's in Training limped in one by one, some carrying one of their teammates, into the house. "Dear lord, what happened?" He helped the ones that were carrying a girl.

"Ambush. It was a trap." Amanda coughed out.

"Where's Faith?" Angel came out from the kitchen when he heard the racket, Cordelia right behind him.

Kennedy called out from the doorway. "Out here." She half dragged; half lifted the brunette Slayer with her. Angel came up and lifted her up in his arms. It was frightening to see a woman so strong be hurt like that.

"We'll put her in Buffy's room."

While Angel brought Faith upstairs with Willow and Cordelia in tow, Giles began to ask questions of the others downstairs. "What happened down there?"

Kennedy spoke up. "There was a bomb where we thought the weapons would be. When it blew we were knocked out for a while when we started to regroup the Uber vamps showed up." She looked down at the floor hating to admit that they couldn't handle the vamps. She sort of held her own but if it weren't for Buffy she had no doubt most of them would be dead.

"How did you all get away?" Was one of the girls showing signs of getting abilities? If that were the case it'd be the first time it happened. Never had there been two Slayers let alone three at once. Unless Faith or Buffy…no he wouldn't think it.

"Buffy saved us." Amanda told him.

Amanda was about to continue but Kennedy got there first. "She made short work of the Uber's and she had a weapon of some kind that I didn't see her leave here with."

"Where is she now? Didn't she return with you?" Giles frantically questioned as he hurried over to the desk where the first aid supplies were.

"She gathered us up and brought us back here. Buffy was carrying Faith but then she handed her to me and said to get her inside. When I noticed she wasn't following I turned around to ask her if she was coming but she wasn't there." Kennedy told the Watcher.

"Why would she just leave like that?" Giles said more to himself then to the girls.

Amanda spoke up. "Maybe because we kicked her out. Why would she stick around?" She wrapped her long arms around her middle. She wanted to plop down on the couch in frustration but an injured girl took up the piece of furniture.

Moments later Angel descended the stairs and entered the living room with Cordelia not far behind. Angel swiped a hand down over his face, how did Buffy deal with all these annoying children living under the same roof. He'd only been there a few days and already he wanted to leave.

"How's Faith?" Giles paused cleaning up one of the SIT's wounds when he saw Angel enter.

"Unconscious but alive. Willow's cleaning her wounds, bandaging her up; she'll stay with her till she wakes up." Angel stated.

Cordelia rubbed Angel's back; he was so stressed ever since shortly before they came to Sunnydale. She had no doubt Saint Buffy was the cause of his stress. When the whole First thing was over with she'd suggest a nice vacation in the Bahamas, who wouldn't have fun there? Of course Angel would have to stay in doors during the day, but he had to that anyway.

"What happened? Why were they injured?" He questioned Giles. "Wasn't this supposed to be a weapons hold?"

"No weapons, just a bomb." Amanda whispered.

Giles sighed and turned to Kennedy, "What about this weapon you mentioned Buffy carried?" He bandaged up a SIT's arm. To be honest he could only remember a few of the girls names, there were so many it was difficult to remember them all.

At Buffy's name Angel perked up. "What about Buffy?"

TBC


End file.
